Do it for Her
by Tefinitha
Summary: Tony está atravesando momentos en los cuales ya no encuentra forma de seguir adelante. Tiene planeado disfrutar de los días que le quedan, resignándose a la idea de que el Paladio que lo mantiene con vida, también lo va a matar. El único problema que se le presenta en cómo va a decírselo a Pepper. (Ambientado en la película N 2)


¡Hola! Bienvenidas a mi Fic. Cabe aclarar que Iron Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos, y busco divertirlas a ustedes también.

¡Que lo disfruten!

Tony tenía un plan. Un plan simple, que contaba de tres etapas: llamar a Pepper, prepararle un omelet y contarle todo.

Al principio Anthony Stark pensó que sería todo muy fácil y que no tendría ningún inconveniente, pero al escuchar la voz de Pepper a través del teléfono supo que esa sería una noche larga.

Tras varias suplicas e intentos de persuasión por parte del hombre, la pelirroja aceptó encontrarse con él en la mansión Stark cerca de las 8.

Ella llegó puntal, abrió la puerta y pasó a la sala de estar. Tony entró corriendo en cuanto la oyó.

-¡Pepper! ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Igualmente- contestó ella, secamente- Escucha Tony, este ha sido un día muy largo y…

-No digas más- la cortó- hagamos esto rápido.

Tony fue corriendo a la cocina y volvió a aparecer en el comedor con dos platos; cada uno en una mano.

-¿Comemos?- preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

Pepper suspiró. Cada vez que Tony cocinaba algo, sobre todo un omelet, significaba que estaba a punto de darle terribles noticias.

-Y… ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?- preguntó, dándole una probada a su comida.

-¿Qué cómo me va, Tony? ¿Me llamaste aquí para preguntar solo eso? Pues mal, Tony. Me va muy mal.

-No recuerdo que fuera tan difícil- dijo él, mirando hacia el techo.

Pepper pensó en lanzarle algún objeto, pero no encontró nada lo suficientemente contundente.

-Escucha Tony… Estoy muy cansada, así que…

-¡Espera! Te lo diré. Lo que pasa es que yo…- hizo una pausa, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas- Antes que nada, pensé que debería disculparme contigo- Pepper sonrió autosuficiente, y se inclinó hacia adelante- Pero no te llamé para eso. Lo que pasa es que yo… bueno, es una historia muy larga; y yo pensé que sería más fácil decirlo, pero no. Yo…

-Si vuelves a decir "Yo" una vez más te golpearé.

-Lo siento, yo…-Tony hizo una pausa, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.- ¿No quieres comenzar contándome algo tú?

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a la puerta. Tony corrió tras ella.

-Por favor, ¿Qué apuro tienes?

-¡¿Qué apuro tengo?! ¿Quieres saber? Está bien. Todos los días tengo que levantarme extremadamente temprano, para tratar de arreglar los problemas de una empresa que nunca quise tener. Tengo que viajar a todos lados, sin descanso, solo porque alguien no supo hacer su trabajo mientras estuvo a cargo. Y, ¿sabes qué? También tengo que cubrir todos tus errores. ¡Y no me corresponde, Tony! Tú, en cambio, estás todo el día ausente, esperando a que yo (como siempre) dé la cara y te salve el pellejo. Y me cansé de hacerlo… Yo trato de dirigir esta compañía y solo te pido poco a cambio. Y no lo cumples. Dices "No entregaré el traje Iron Man. Yo los protegeré", pero luego desapareces de la faz de la tierra y yo tengo que cubrirte. Yo soy la persona a la que le piden explicaciones. Ya me cansé, Tony- tomó aire, por primera vez en todo el discurso- así que déjame ir.

Acto seguido, hizo amago de irse, pero Tony la tomó entre sus brazos y la jaló hacia sí; besándola.

Al principio ella opuso resistencia, pero luego fue dejándose llevar. Antes de sucumbir ante ella, Tony decidió que ese era el momento de decir la verdad. Se separó unos centímetros de ella, y le susurró al oído:

-Estoy muriendo, Pepper.

La mujer palideció y se tambaleó; por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta que tenía detrás. Al comienzo ella creyó que se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto, pero al ver la seriedad con la que Tony le hablaba, supo que aquella era la horrenda verdad.

-¿C-Como?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Tony se desabotonó la camisa, mostrando el "crucigrama tecnológico" que salía de su pecho y subía hasta parte de su cuello.

Pepper se acercó lentamente, temiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallaran y cayera. Tocó con su mano el pecho de Tony, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. La mano de Pepper estaba helada.

-¿Por qué?

-El Paladio que me mantiene con vida me está matando.- respondió, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Y no intentaste reemplazarlo?

Tony sonrió. Aquella era una pregunta muy inocente e ingenua.

-Traté todas las combinaciones posibles. Ya no hay nada más.

-Entonces…- dijo, despacio, temiendo la respuesta.

-Es el fin.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, antes de volver a besarse. Lentamente, Tony trató de rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Pepper, pero esta se separó bruscamente.

-No, Tony- le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, sin entender.

-Porque tú te lo tomarías como una despedida. Esto no termina así.

En alguna parte del beso, Pepper se había dado cuenta que no podía permitir que todo quedara así.

-No _puede _terminar así. –Continuó- ¡Eres Anthony Stark! Inventa algo para zafar de esta, así como haz hecho siempre.

-Pero… Pepper…

-Sin peros. Por favor, no _permitas _que esto termine así. No te rindas sin antes dar pelea. ¿Nunca lo has hecho, no? Entonces no comiences ahora.

Tony sonrió. Pepper era, a veces, muy ingenua.

-No- Dijo, mirándola a los ojos y sellando así una promesa.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Te veré luego, Tony- dijo ella, haciendo girar la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas? Quédate- trató de besarla nuevamente, ella se negó.

-Nos vemos luego, Tony.

Dicho esto salió de la casa. Una vez afuera de los terrenos de la mansión, rompió a llorar; maldiciendo a Tony, porque era el único hombre que siempre le arrancaba lágrimas, de una o u otra manera.

Una vez que vio como el auto de Pepper desaparecía por la calle, bajó a su taller a internarse toda la noche en la investigación; ahora con renovadas energías.

Porque ya no lo hacía solo por él. Ahora lo hacía por ella.

Bueno, bueno. Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar su opinión por escrito, se los agradecería mucho


End file.
